Life After You
by sweetfifteen
Summary: He needed to clean up his image with a movie. After almost two years of tears and pain from their breakup, what happens when it turns out to be a hannah montana movie? Niley
1. Arizona

**hey everyone! my first fanfiction (: please read and review!**

"Tell me again why we're doing this movie?" Joe asked, pulling his black trench coat on tighter.

"Well let's see. Somebody who's named Nick just got us in trouble again with his stage walk off." Kevin blazed, blatantly at Nick.

"Who gives a shit." Nick mumbled in the corner of the seat across, staring out the plane window.

"Who gives a-? Nicholas Lucas. You cost the label not a hundred, not a thousand, but one million dollars for your little show last week. Now we have to do some Disney movie to keep our image and our money up. That sounds like a load of shit to care about. You know Nick, you have everything you ever wanted and it's still not good enough. It will never be good enough." Kevin yelled, nearly spitting all over Nick. He turned around to the window and rubbed his forehead with discomfort.

Nick rolled his eyes. _My life already sucks beyond anything. Why even bother trying to make it worse._ He thought plugging in his iPod.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is beautiful. Truly beautiful." I gazed up into the clear blue sky.

"Except for the fact that's it's about thirty degrees hotter than a summer day in LA, yeah it's beautiful." Emily said, waving her face excessively.

Arizona was one of the most gorgeous, not to mention driest/hottest places I've ever seen. Ranging from cities to pure deserts, I couldn't help myself. I whipped out my camera and flashed it every two seconds. Mandy is going to love these.

"Miles, stop wasting film and get over here. I need help with the bags." Mitchell called while juggling four bags at once.

"Oh God, stop before you kill yourself." I rolled my eyes. Always a tough guy.

"That's alright, I've got these." A man in uniform smiled and easily took the four bags from Mitchell.

I replied with a quick "thanks" and turned to Emily. She snorted and looked at Mitchell, standing dumbfounded.

"Psh.. I had a bad angle when I picked them up." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahuh, right." Emily replied. She linked my arm excitedly and squealed. I could tell this was going to be one of the best movie experiences. Well, Hannah Montana that is.

----------------------------------------------------

"We're finally here." Joe said, dancing in his seat. He started to make up a song about arriving in Arizona.

"This is great. Look how amazing it is." Kevin said, gazing out the window with Joe.

As the plane began to land, Nick grimly pushed himself out of the seat and barged his way out first. Kevin hit his arm and looked at him for a response.

"Come on Nick. Just get this over with okay?" He said, sighing and mumbling to himself as he walked towards the airport. Joe began to run, eagerly awaiting his costars as Nick trailed slowly behind.

"What movie are we doing anyways?" Joe asked, coming to a sudden stop before the door. Kevin sighed and whispered something into his ear. Joe widened his eyes and turned to Nick.

"Oh boy." He said walking into the airport, while the rest of the crew followed.

"Wait what are we -" Nick started loudly and that was when we locked eyes.


	2. Polo Black Cologne

**hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews. these two chapters aren't going to be so great and this ones a little rushed but i'm just getting into the story. keep reviewing for me!! thanks again! -anna**

My lungs shut down and my heart skipped about ten beats. Emily and Mitchell exchanged worried looks while Joe and Kevin waved awkwardly. Nick stood without a sound, fighting to not look into my eyes.

"Do something now." Emily whisper shouted into Mitchell's ear and smiled at the three demons until she pulled me away.

"Hey what be up guys?" Mitchell greeted all three, high-fiving and hugging askew.

"Miley, Miley breathe in and out." Emily said calmly in the bathroom, hugging me tightly. I couldn't move. I couldn't even cry. All of a sudden, I released her grip and screamed as loud as I could.

Mitchell eyes widened and turned our way; turning back, he laughed and smiled, trying to ease the tension. With a grave look, Nick turned his feet directly around and walked outside, slamming the door as hard as he could. Nobody was going to stand in his way to get out.

"Four months with these.. these.. bitches!" I yelled, breathing fire through the whole bathroom. A little old lady ran out the bathroom, heading for the hills.

"Uh, Miles, I think that can only be used for girls.." Emily said confused. I didn't even take this comment into consideration.

"I can't do it, I cannot do this." I paced back and forth. "Holy Shit!" I slammed my hands on my face.

"I'm beyond mad. No, mad times thirty. I'm furious. Not even furious. WHY DID THEY DO THIS?!" I screamed, flipping out. I broke into tears and Emily wrapped me into a hug.

"Miles, we'll get through this, its okay." She whispered, rubbing my back.

"You know what, no. Not again." I wiped my tears away and stomped out of the bathroom. Mitchell put his hands out to stop me but I slapped them off. Emily yelled to do something and Mitchell just whined in pain.

Joe stood at the door, halfway out and came to a reasonable conclusion to get out of my way. I barged through the door and stomped down the stairs leading to the satan of the human world.

"Why are you freaking here." I yelled, standing directly behind him. His fists clenched and he whipped around to face me for once in his life.

"Do you think I want to be here? I don't even want to hear your voice." He shouted back, burrowing a whole into my eyes. His polo black cologne filled my head and brought back every memory of my life that I tried so hard to forget.

Tears filled my eyes. "You broke me into pieces." I near whispered. His harsh look softened and he dug his hands into his pockets.

"I -" He started but I interrupted, "Nick, don't start. I get it, okay? I'm definitely over you. I'm finally living my life after you." I sighed and jogged away.

I slammed the door open, attracting everyone's attention. I smiled and flipped back my hair.

"It's all under control people." I yelled, shooing them away as they gradually went back to their normal lives. Too bad I couldn't. A couple little girls asked for my autograph but I couldn't focus. My head was pounding from the cologne.


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air

**hey! i know you all keep saying to make these longer but for some reason these chapters have only worked being shorter. it's really wierd?! but thanks for all the reviews again! they're really helpful and nice. keep reviewing!! -anna**

I turned left and right and up and then pushed more covers down. My pillow burned hotter than the whole room temperature. I flipped it around and attempted to cool down my burning cheeks. Five-star hotel my ass. Emily had drifted into a complete sleep as the fan whirled in her face, and snored to a pattern which I amazingly had the time and patience to make a song to.

I flung the covers down and slipped on flip-flops, only dressed in shorts and a tee. I was too hot to even care. Other things were on my mind than beating this incomparable heat anyways. How can I focus on anything if I can't even breathe? I opened the door softly and with a few clicks and creeks, I was in the hallway. A breeze of chilled air flew upon me and I sighed in content, breathing in and out deeply. Thank the good Lord.

Attempting to tip-toe down the carpeted and not to mention dark corridor, I found a balcony door near the florescent EXIT sign. The night sky always gave me ease when I felt confused.

I quietly rolled open the door and closed it, hoping a freak security alarm wouldn't go off. Thankfully, none did. Yet not thankfully, I saw a dark figure already standing against the railing. My heart sped up when I realized I wasn't alone. I strained my eyes to make out a person in the dull light that came from the stars. Wait a second.. Nick again? Does he own every place I go now?

My brain commanded my legs to turn but they disagreed and planted themselves in the floor. They took a slow step forward hesitantly. I wanted to stay and watch him the whole night and run away as fast as I could at the same exact time. My feet began to walk forward quicker even if I didn't want to at all. Sometimes what I want to do and need to do aren't exactly the same thing.

"I thought I'd eventually see you come out here." He spoke, throwing me off with a near heart attack.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly back, coming closer to him.

"You always like coming outside when you were confused." He said, looking at me with a smug look.

I smiled until I realized what he said. It quickly faded when I replied, "Oh you definitely know everything." I stared into the sky, bracing myself for him to reply with some harsh comeback. When I didn't hear one, I turned to see him watching me intently.

"Sorry." I near whispered, facing his head down to the ground.

I thought for a little for an explanation of why he should be and how much pain he caused me. Maybe how much I wanted him to die right then and there and how long it took me to get the least bit over him. Maybe even to tell him how right after that, I realized I wasn't at all over him. But instead, I responded, "It's Okay."

He seemed to smile into the stars but maybe it was the moon or even my imagination.

"I don't blame you for hating me and I don't blame you for how mad you were yesterday. I do blame you for never telling me any of this." He said truthfully with a whole load of confidence.

"Me not saying anything? I wasn't the one who ended the relationship, Nick. It wasn't me." I said strongly, looking to him and holding back tears again.

"Miley, I ended it because you didn't tell me anything. I never said I didn't want to be with you." He spoke softly this time, gazing into my eyes with his brown ones.

"Me either." I said quietly, looking eagerly back at him. Still looking at each other, I'm not really sure what happened, maybe we had the same idea, but we fell into a hug, not even an awkward one. I could smell his Polo Black cologne on his shirt and this time, it made me smile.


End file.
